swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Influence Talent Tree
One of your greatest strengths is your ability to exert influence over your opponents. Presence You can make a Persuasion check to Intimidate a creature as a Standard Action (Instead of a Full-Round Action). Demand Surrender Prerequisite: 'Presence' Once per encounter, you can make a Persuasion check as a Standard Action to demand surrender from an opponent who has been reduced to one-half or less of it's hit points. If your check result equals or exceeds the target's Will Defense, it surrenders to you and your allies, drops any weapons it is holding, and takes no hostile actions. If the target is higher level than you, it gains a +5 bonus to it's Will Defense. If you or any of your allies attack it, it no longer submits to your will and can act normally. You can only use this Talent against a particular target once per encounter. This is a Mind-Affecting effect. Improved Weaken Resolve Prerequisites: 'Presence',' Weaken Resolve' Once per round, when you deal damage equal to or greater than the target's Damage Threshold, you can make a Persuasion check as a Free Action; if the result equals or exceeds the target's Will Defense, you fill the target with terror, causing it to flee from you at top speed for 1 minute. The target can't take Standard Actions, Swift Actions, or Full-Round Actions while fleeing. As a Free Action or Reaction, the target can spend a Force Point (If it has not already spent one earlier in the round) to negate the effect. The effect is automatically negated if the target's level is equal to or higher than your Character Level. This is a Mind-Affecting fear effect. Weaken Resolve Prerequisite: 'Presence' Once per round, when you deal damage equal to or greater than the target's Damage Threshold, you can make a Persuasion check as a Free Action; if the result equals or exceeds the target's Will Defense, you fill the target with terror, causing it to flee from you at top speed for 1 minute. The target can't take Standard Actions, Swift Actions, or Full-Round Actions while fleeing, but the target stops fleeing and can act normally if it is wounded. As a Free Action or Reaction, the target can spend a Force Point (If it has not already spent one earlier in the round) to negate the effect. The effect is automatically negated if the target's level is equal to or higher than your Character Level. This is a Mind-Affecting fear effect. Additional Influence Talents Fluster Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Prerequisites: Presence, Trained in Persuasion You get under an opponent's skin. Once per encounter, make a Persuasion check to Intimidate one creature within line of sight as a Standard Action. On a success, instead of the normal effect of an Intimidate application of the Persuasion skill, the affected creature can take only a single Swift Action on it's next turn. If the target is a higher level than you, it gains a +5 bonus to it's Will Defense against the Intimidate check. This is a Mind-Affecting effect. Intimidating Defense Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Prerequisites: Presence, Trained in Persuasion Once per encounter, as a Reaction, you can make a Persuasion check to Intimidate one creature that is making a melee or ranged attack against you, and is within your line of sight. If you succeed, you impose a -5 penalty to that attack roll. If the target is a higher level than you, it gains a +5 bonus to it's Will Defense against the Intimidate check. This is a Mind-Affecting effect. Category:Talent Trees Category:Noble Talent Trees Category:Crime Lord Talent Trees